disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...)
"Disney Mambo No. 5" is a mambo and jive dance song originally recorded and composed by Cuban Pérez Prado in 1949. History The song's popularity was renewed by Lou Bega's sampling of the original, released under the same name on Bega's 1999 debut album A Little Bit of Mambo. The music video, which shows Bega performing in front of clips from Mickey Mouse Works, was attached to theatrical showings of The Tigger Movie on February 11, 2000.http://www.ign.com/articles/2000/02/10/review-of-the-tigger-movie It can also be seen on the VHS and DVDs of Fun and Fancy Free and A Goofy Movie. Radio Disney A version of "Mambo No. 5" was aired on Radio Disney, in which the ladies' names were replaced with legendary Disney characters' names such as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Goofy. Additionally, references to a "liquor store" were replaced with a "candy store" instead, "ice cream" was used rather than "gin and juice," "flirting" was replaced by "dancing," and the "beer bust" referred to was changed to a dance party. The song was later released on the album Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 2. Lyrics Original version= Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5 One, two, three, four, five Everybody in the car, so come on, let's ride To the liquor store around the corner The boys say they want some gin and juice But I really don't wanna Beer bust like I had last week I must stay deep because talk is cheap I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita And as I continue you know they getting sweeter So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord To me, flirting it's just like sport Anything fly, It's all good Let me dump it, please set in the trumpet A little bit of Monica in my life A little bit of Erica by my side A little bit of Rita's all I need A little bit of Tina's what I see A little bit of Sandra in the sun A little bit of Mary all night long A little bit of Jessica, here I am A little bit of you makes me your man (Ahhhh!!!) Mambo No. 5 Jump up and down and move it all around Shake your head to the sound Put your hand on the ground Take one step left and one step right One to the front and one to the side Clap your hand once and clap your hands twice And if it looks like this then you doing it right A little bit of Monica in my life A little bit of Erica by my side A little bit of Rita's all I need A little bit of Tina's what I see A little bit of Sandra in the sun A little bit of Mary all night long A little bit of Jessica, here I am A little bit of you makes me your man (Ahhhh!!!) Ahhhh!!! Trumpet, the trumpet Mambo No. 5 Ha-ha-ha! A little bit of Monica in my life A little bit of Erica by my side A little bit of Rita's all I need A little bit of Tina's what I see A little bit of Sandra in the sun A little bit of Mary all night long A little bit of Jessica, here I am A little bit of you makes me your man I do all to fall in love with a girl like you 'Cause you can't run and you can't hide You and me gonna touch the sky Mambo No. 5 |-|Disney version= Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5 One, two, three, four, five Everybody in the car so come on let's ride To the candy-store around the corner The boys say they want some ice-cream But I really don't wanna Let's dance till we all fall down We'll really party hearty to the mambo sound I like Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, and Daisy And as I continue, the gang is goin' crazy So what can I do, I really beg you my lord To me dancing is just like a sport Anything fly it's all good let me dump it Please send in the trumpet A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun Mambo No. 5 Jump up and down and move it all around Shake your head to the sound Put your hands on the ground Take one step left and one step right One to the front and one to the side Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice And if it looks like this then you doin' it right A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun Trumpet, the trumpet Mambo No. 5 A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun I do all to fall in love with a girl like you Coz you can't run, you can't hide, you and me gonna touch the sky Mambo No. 5 References ar:Disney Mambo No. 5 Category:Songs Category:Radio Disney Category:Songs with alternate lyrics